


Grandfathers

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Adorable, Amelie - Freeform, Critter, F/M, Kit and Captain, Would a ship name be too much???, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She looks like me."</p><p>"She looks like me."</p><p>"She looks like Christopher, not you." </p><p>"Critter looks like me, therefore she looks like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfathers

"She looks like me."

"She looks like me."

"She looks like Christopher, not you." 

"Critter looks like me, therefore she looks like me." This conversation had been going on for sometime, a somewhat heated argument performed in hushed whispers over the cradle as the baby's other relatives sat to the side, enjoying themselves to tea, biscuit and helpful conversations that weren't petty debates. 

"Kit, really, I don't think it matters too much." Ella told her husband from across the room, gently trying to steer the conversation away. "Addies sleeping, anyway." The grandfathers had been nattering on about this detail since they returned from the christening, after a regretted comment from Amelie declaring that the sleeping baby looked like the father. Critter had been exceptionally pleased with his wifes observation, but the Grand Duke had not been. In all honesty she looked like both her grandfathers, but neither were keen on sharing and so the debacle began. This, however, was one of the very few times in Ella's life with her love that Kit ignored her. 

"You're going to wake my goddaughter!" Aenor warned in addition to her mother, a smug smile on her face as she said the words. From his armchair in the corner, Marcus glared. When the question of godparents arose, Amelie had suggested Marcus for the position of Godfather, but Critter had let out a genuine laugh (before realising she was serious and apologising) and instead offered up Peter, the son of the Captain of the Guard and their childhood companion. Honoured, Peter had accepted and Marcus had not been pleased, his displeasure increasing when Aenor was chosen as second Godmother (the first being a beloved fairy). 

"No, no they won't." Christopher laughed with an almost bitter chuckle, seeing as the new princess could never be woken in the day, but the trend failed to endure throughout the night. Lily moved over to where her father and the Grand Duke stood, and checked on the slumbering child for what had to be the umpteenth time, making sure she was still there before beginning her musings. 

"She's so tiny." She murmured in awe. "Mother, if she's so small how can she be so loud?" Ella laughed at her daughters inquiry, as did most of the accumulated company, save Phillip and Kit who were immersed their quest for a likeness in the baby girls features. 

"I'm sure you made just as much noise, Your Royal Highness." Carolina, the Captain of the Guards wife, informed the princess with a chuckle. "All babies are loud when they wish to be."

"Who was the loudest?" Lily questioned, moving away from the crib as she sensed am opportunity for a story, and took an undignified seat on the floor beside her youngest sibling. 

"Marcus." Ella informed her almost instantaneously, very little thought being required to answer. "And it is still the same." 

"You are sitting beside the biggest jabber mouth Europe has seen, and you think I talk too much." Marcus objected. Aenor, despite her age and the general call for composure, stuck her tongue out at her little brother. It was only the Grand Duke and the Captain of the Guard's families, anyway, and they had seen her do and say much worse things. 

"I love your family." Amelie murmured into her husbands ear, not for the first time or the last.

"I am sorry about George and the boys not being able to come." Christopher told her.

"Even if he could have excused himself from business-" the country estate belonging to Amelies family had called her elder brother away for the summer and so he could not attend the christening "I don't think the boys would have liked how much attention their cousins getting." 

"Her chins mine." Phillip continued to insist, paying no heed to their words. "And her eye shape's all Adelaides."

"You can't tell that yet." Kit snorted in answer, searching his granddaughters face for some characteristics that could be vaguely pertained to himself.

"And you can tell that she'll have your cheekbones?" His friend challenged, shaking his head. "I'd wager you're even wrong about her having his eyes." He continued, indicating with a jerk of his head to Critter. 

"My eyes, and how much are you willing to bet?" The King inquired, feeling the need to prove his point. Of course, the only logical way to do this is gambling. His old friend raised an eyebrow at his reply, an amused look on his face. 

"I couldn't take money off you, Your Majesty." 

"My daughters appearance isn't something you can place wagers on, Father." Amelie rebuked Phillip, turning around with outrage evident on her face. "And anyway, it doesn't matter whether or not she looks like you." 

In what he had hoped to be a next to inaudible whisper Phillip leaned closer to Kit, very serious in his statement. "She'll like me more."

"You have the twins to balance." Kit pointed out at a similar volume. "I can spoil her rotten." Phillip moved away to glare at his friend. 

"She's my first granddaughter." 

"She's my only grandchild."

"I don't have as many children." Phillip argued through clenched teeth. "So I won't get as much grandchildren." You might have realised they were not whispering any longer.

"She looks like me, therefore I have more ownership over her then you do, therefore I can spend more time with her, give her more presents and so she will love me more." Everyone else in the room was frowning, looking at the pair as if they'd gone mad. 

"How is she more yours than she is mine?" Phillip demanded. "Even if she looked like you, which I think she'll be relieved to discover she doesn't, that still would never mean she has more of your blood in her!"

"I can make it a royal edict."

"If you make it a royal edict everyone will think you've gone mad." 

"Love comes with sacrifices." Kit shrugged as a small, strangled mixture between a gurgle and a cry emitted from the cradle and both of them looked accusingly at each other.

"Now look what you've done." Phillip scoffed, picking up the baby as Amelie rushed over and with a scowl at her father accepted her daughter. 

"It's okay, baby." Amelie hushed as she held Addie closer to her, the wailing stopping only momentarily. 

"You're both being big babies." Christopher told his father and father-in-law, and both grandfathers shot him looks that communicated a threatening ‘watch it, boy’ in unison. Critter only raised his eyebrows in challenge, before giving his attention to his wife, who was currently delivering Addie into his arms. "Hello there!" He greeted her, his voice going three octaves higher. 

"You're grinning like a lunatic." Marcus mocked, rolling his eyes. 

"That's why you aren't godfather, because of remarks like that." Christopher shot back, before the ridiculous grin reappeared on his face. "How are you my little princess? Mmh?" Addie only gurgled adorably.


End file.
